


【翻译】Destiny for Three 三人行

by chocolate_bubbletea_explosive



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Plotting, Threesome - M/M/M, fake dates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive/pseuds/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive
Summary: 一次勾引不成那就再试一次，这是Leonard McCoy的座右铭。而当他最亲近的船员伙伴们终于对彼此产生兴趣时，他也很好地践行了这句话。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock





	【翻译】Destiny for Three 三人行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny for Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548605) by [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri). 



> 只要铁三角坠入爱河，世界将变成美好的人间。翻译已获作者授权。

**Part 1.**

“你有视觉记忆能力，Spock。那些指令你肯定记得比我更清楚，而且它们是我写的！”

“医生，你没有注意到我们并未准备一套对所有可能的反应的完整评估和预期计划吗？如果——”

“上帝啊，”McCoy说道，“ _拜托你_ 住口。你和我都已经准确猜到Jim的反应多少次了？”Spock刚张开嘴，Leonard就警告地说，“不要回答。”

“你想表达什么，医生？”

“想想我们什么时候搞错过，这就是我要表达的！”

随之而来的是一阵沉默。McCoy恶狠狠地盯着Spock，而Spock眼睛一眨不眨，没有回应。显然，McCoy心想，要是Spock弄错了什么，他自己是能意识到的。医生讽刺地哼了一声。

McCoy最终喃喃自语道，“我 _是_ 对的，”然后转向一面全身镜来调整他的领结。他对Spock的反应皱起眉来，后者正僵硬地站在房间的另一边，好像在等待着下一条对他先前发言的尖锐评论似的。当他注意到McCoy正在看他时，他变得更僵硬了。

Leonard忍不住要批评他，“那件衬衫，Spock……”

“它并非我的，”瓦肯人迅速打断他。

“噢，我看得出来，”McCoy反击道，“谁把它从哪个垃圾桶里挖出来借给你的？”

“礼宾部，”Spock略略停顿了一下，“根据我的要求。”

Leonard不得不咬住自己的舌头（字面意义上的）才能避免又一句评论脱口而出。礼宾部很可能把Spock错当成了傻瓜游客，而Spock的表现也肯定就像是那种傻瓜一样。那种对时尚潮流一无所知的傻瓜。

McCoy坚持己见，“你今晚的穿着需要 _更微妙_ 一些，不然Jim很可能识破。”他在脑海里过了一遍所有可能的选择，然后发号施令道，“把那件脱下来。”

Spock没有让步，他的目光变得谨慎起来。

Leonard翻了个白眼。“Spock，”他说道，又像是被逗乐了，又像是被惹恼了，“你身上没有什么是我自己每天在镜子里见不到的。更别说我作为你的医生，已经把你全身上下每一寸都看遍了。”

Spock清楚地知道自己无法反驳，于是脱下了衬衫。McCoy信步走进自己房间的衣帽间，翻找了一会，然后带着一件他自认为既不会过分花哨又不会吓跑别人的衬衫回来了。但是Spock接过这件丝绸衬衫时露出了明显的怀疑。瓦肯人拖了好一会才换上它。

Leonard并不反感他的房间里有一个赤裸上身的瓦肯人——无论如何只要不是这个瓦肯——但是他们还得遵守计划时刻表。“十分钟，”他警告Spock。他已经意识到了Spock可能意图用更多的反对意见来拖延出发时间。McCoy一边走向盥洗室，一边活动自己的肩膀，“在这待着别跑。”

盥洗室的门在他身后关上的那一刻，Leonard听到了一句“九分钟又二十五秒。”他对着关上的门咧嘴大笑起来。

Spock以为自己已经知道了之后从头到尾的一系列计划，但是实际上，Leonard的狡诈程度远超常人。等Spock忙着假装“乐于与他人调情”时，Leonard McCoy自己要跳一支特别的舞蹈——一支需要精准的协调能力和大量预先规划的舞蹈。

而且McCoy今晚的目标们直到完全落网前都不会识破这个甜蜜的小陷阱的。

~~~~~~~~~~

二十八分钟后（根据Spock的生理钟），穿梭机将他们送到了这一辖区的市民会馆[1]。一名侍应生礼貌地为他们指明了舞厅的方向。

但在他们到达目的地之前，Leonard先把Spock推到了人群环绕中僻静的壁龛一角。这里的天花板倾斜着低垂下来以迎合墙壁，因此Spock的脖子不得不弯出一个弧度。McCoy能感觉到他呼出的热气喷洒在自己的颈边。

“别想太多，”他坚定地对瓦肯人说道。然后他无声地提醒自己不要分心。分心是之后要做的事。“Spock？”

“肯定的，医生。”

Leonard退后一步，有些拿不准Spock深色眼眸中流露出的究竟是什么意思。“你先走，”Spock从他身边走过的时候他又加了一句，“祝你好运。”

Spock停下脚步。他们俩注视着对方。有那么一个古怪的瞬间，Spock看起来好像是在评估 _Leonard_ 完成任务的能力。

然后瓦肯人以一种极端冷静的方式回复道，“好运并非必需。我已作出应急计划。”在Leonard彻底理解这句话进而质问他的同伴到底是什么意思之前，Spock就大步离开了大厅。

Leonard自顾自地嘟囔了几句天杀的大地精之类的话，然后把头发向脑后抚去、捋顺。几分钟后就轮到他前往派对现场了。

~~~~~~~~~~

坐在桌边的那个年轻人一边把玩着酒杯的杯颈，一边暗中观察着人群，等待一位特定客人的到来。根据事先计划中的描述，他占据了这张用叶子装饰的桌子。这次行动中有太多的细节需要他额外留心了。

当那位客人终于在附近出现时，他举起一只手，热情地挥动以引起他的注意。高大的瓦肯人留意到了他，悄无声息地走了过来，在一臂距离之外停下脚步，姿态优雅。

“你好，”他的热情里夹杂着一些紧张。

“向你问候。”

这个年轻人主动提出参与这次特殊任务是有他自己的理由的。他相当钦慕Spock先生的整洁形象：简约的黑色丝质衬衫、剪裁考究合身的黑色长裤和擦得闪闪发亮的皮鞋。瞎子才会觉得指挥官没有吸引力。

他热切地拍拍身边的空座，“坐下吧。”

Spock先生严肃地注视着他，“深沉地，为天边升起的红月。”

噢对！他脸红了。他们有一个用来互相确认的暗号来着。“夜莺在峭壁之上放声歌唱。”

这出自一位已作古多年的、名叫Longfellow的地球诗人的作品[2]。他查过了。这无疑是个奇怪的选择，但是过去一小时里他已经重复背诵了好几遍这句诗，好确保他不会在最关键的这次见面中忘词。

Spock先生坐了下来。

年轻人更加兴奋了。“所以，这是——”

没有任何征兆的，瓦肯人转过头来正面对着他，说道：“科研人员近日发现了一种稀有的新元素，并将其命名为渼[3]。你看起来就像是由它组成的。”

他的下巴掉了下来。

“我应该再尝试一次吗？”Spock先生眨眨眼，但并没有真的等待他回答。“如果你是一种化学元素，那一定是氟，因为你的吸引力绝无仅有[4]。”

这个笨手笨脚的年轻人感觉自己的耳朵烧起来了，“这，这是？”

“McCoy医生说过你是一位化学家。因此我研究了相关的人类求爱方式以对应你的专业知识。”

他脸上的一部分震惊被带着惊恐意味的怀疑取代了。他的视线从瓦肯人身上转移到了酒杯上，接着又向四周看去。

“再来一杯！”

他的叫喊声让派送饮品的侍应生和邻桌的客人都惊了一下。

Spock先生稍稍坐直了一些，双手交叠地放在桌上，像是某种暗示。“根据热力学第二定律，你应该分享一些你的热——[5]”

“停，”化学家快速打断他，“足够了，我是说，有点 _过了_ 。我们继续下一项……互相对视怎么样？”

“注视对方是一种可接受的求爱方式吗？”

“ _无声的_ 注视算，”这位Spock的虚假约会对象的语气中带着点同情，“在一些情况下，这是唯一可接受的方式。别担心，”年轻人迅速补充道，“对别人来说，这看起来就像是我们对彼此……很感兴趣。”

“我明白了。”Spock先生停顿了一下，陷入了思考。“那么我将会配合。开始吧。”瓦肯人开始凝视他的约会对象——以一种令人恐慌的专注程度。

“太棒了，”年轻人低声喃喃。他从那个终于赶来回应他绝望的呼喊的侍应生那拿了满满两杯酒，开始饮用其中一杯，并把另一杯放在手肘处。他全程都在避免和对面那个眼都不眨一下的瓦肯人进行眼神交流。

不过Spock先生看起来确实赏心悦目，年轻人在尴尬消退了一些后想道。至少今晚的参与还是 _有所回报_ 的。

~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard McCoy从人头涌动的舞厅中穿过，轻松地找到了他的目标。有一群眼光犀利如鹰隼的女士（还有几位男士）已经停止了闲谈，转而热切地瞩目着一个独自站在一张空桌旁的男人。为什么人们要试图从人山人海里通过看后脑勺的方式找到特定的那个人呢？Leonard沉思起来。尤其是当你可以轻松地推断出目标身边人的行为模式的时候。毕竟，Jim总是能轻而易举地吸引别人的目光——他总是以某种形式成为人们的焦点，尽管他本人并不希望如此。

McCoy轻声笑了起来。他可以冲进去拯救这个可怜人，挡下所有不必要的关注，就像他作为最好的朋友应该做的那样。

但是他不知道的是，鉴于他的这套正装相当衬他，同样有不少人的目光落在了他的身上。Jim Kirk也是其中之一。当他看见McCoy向他走去时，他的眼神明亮了起来。

Leonard调笑地叫起来，“怎么回事，舰长，你今晚看起来不太潇洒！”

Jim笑了，垂下头，透过酒杯的边缘盯着McCoy。“所以呢，你终于来了。”

“我可不觉得我有得选。我 _是_ 你的男伴。”Leonard从他的手中偷来酒杯。Jim没什么反应，任他拿去。“顺便一说，你欠我个大人情。”

“让我猜猜。我的债务和你被困在这套华丽套装的时长成正比。”

“至少你还算识相。”McCoy喝光了最后一点酒，把空杯子递给了路过的侍应生。他环顾四周，感到惊讶。“新娘新郎在哪呢？这是他们的派对啊。”

“可能早就溜走了。毕竟他们是新婚夫妇。”Kirk轻轻叹气，好像在希望自己也能这么干。

或者，也可能是希望自己是那个已经找到了能与之共度一生的伴侣的人？

Leonard收敛笑意，指指舞池的方向。“你要是还不算太忧郁，要来找点乐子吗？”他喜欢Jim脸上涌起的那种淡粉色。“Kid，我以前就说过，就算你跳舞很烂也没关系。只要跟着我就好。”

“我以为我会是那个主导者，”Jim兴致缺缺地说道。他任由McCoy牵起他的手臂把他带到一块空地上，四周全都是成对的舞伴。

“在一些舞蹈方面，”Leonard劝告他的老友，“你绝对 _不会是_ 那个主导者。”他不会让Jim知道他谈论的其实是另一种完全不同的舞蹈。

这支舞——Leonard心里想着，用眼角的余光看向Spock——已经开始了。

~~~~~~~~~~

规定的时间到了，Spock先生的男伴同他道过别，然后又坐回了椅子上，有些难以置信地研究着面前的三个空酒杯。瓦肯人并没有意识到这一点。他步调坚定地穿过人群，走向舞厅的吧台区域。一个女人正坐在那里，看上去很是放松。她的双腿交叠，身前的台面上放着一台小型个人PADD，手指慵懒地在上面划过。Spock走到她身旁，她花了点时间才意识到他的到来，接着把PADD收进了西裤套装的口袋里。

“你好，”Spock礼貌地开口。“深沉地，为天边升起的红月。”

她抬起头看着他，露出了一个温暖的微笑。“夜莺在峭壁之上放声歌唱。你一定就是Spock指挥官了。我是Ann，Leonard的朋友。他告诉了我很多关于你的事情。”

“他亦与我分享了关于你的信息。”

“你为什么不坐下聊呢？”

Spock坐了下来。他小心地看着他的新约会对象，沉吟道，“我发现你的文化非常有趣……我希望更深入地了解你们的交配仪式。”

她的眼睛睁大了。“噢，天哪。”

留意到瓦肯人并没有作出反应，她忍住了大笑的冲动，感到有些同情他。“我就不把这当作是一个认真的请求了。医生没有给你什么指导建议吗？”

“他的指令需要更进一步的解释。他的原话是：‘逗他们笑，我会处理剩下的事。’”

她笑出了声来，完全无法自持。“你确实做到了！”

Spock先生扬起双眉。“我应该再尝试一次吗？”

“请别了，”她轻柔地说，“我觉得我们可以换一种方式，也会很有说服力。”Ann向他靠过去，飞快地看了一眼四周，然后轻轻地碰了碰他的衣袖。

“看到了吗？”她低声耳语，“已经有人在留神这边了。”

瓦肯人微不可见地侧侧头。“你希望讨论什么？”

她挪动了位置，这样从旁观者的角度来看，他们就好像凑得很近。“我已经听说了你今晚行事的目的，但是告诉我，Spock先生，你对那个安排了这一切的人怎么看？”

~~~~~~~~~

McCoy的舞步慢了下来，变换成平静的摇曳步伐，不动声色地让他的舞伴能分出更多时间和注意力来观察吧台那边的那对儿。

他留意到，Spock看起来和Dermott博士相处得不错。Ann是今天结婚的这对夫妻的共同好友，而且Leonard很了解她，这让他毫不犹豫地选择向她请求帮助。他是这么对Spock简要介绍他的第二位约会对象的：“一位勤勉、求知欲旺盛并且喜欢幽默的人类学家。”略过了她热衷于给人牵线搭桥这一点。

好吧，Jim已经盯得够久了，Leonard想着，轻轻捏了一下Kirk得手臂。

作为回应，Kirk把头扭了回来，匆匆向他的舞伴道歉。

McCoy微笑着。“心飞到哪里去了，嗯？”

Jim停顿了半天，终于从脑海内的胡思乱想里抽身出来回答。“抱歉，”他又说了一遍，“是我失礼了。”

“我可没说我有被冒犯到，但是是什么让你分心了？”

“Spock。”Jim移开视线，身体僵硬，像是被撞破了什么。“我不知道他会来。你知道吗？”

“噢，我倒是略知一二。”Leonard依然挂着微笑。“我们从酒店乘坐同一班穿梭机一起过来。”

Kirk的手臂又几不可察地僵硬了一点。“然后你都没想到要告诉我，Bones？”

“他也是被邀请来的，和你一样。” _我安排的_ ，不过McCoy没有说出来。

“不是说这个，”Kirk陷入了沮丧的沉默当中。

Leonard于是咧嘴笑了起来。“所以，你对他的女伴 _有_ 兴趣？”

“我从来没这么说过。”

McCoy哼声说，“你不用说出来，Kid。现在……我有点建议要给你。”

Jim笑得干巴巴的，还有些恼火，“说吧，反正我也不能让你闭嘴。”

“你事先计划好了，还带了个男伴来。Spock没有。”

Jim皱起眉，“我不明白。”

“因为你没有耐心听我说到点子上！”McCoy抱怨道，“就像我说的，Spock今晚没有伴。而且在我看来，他对此接受良好。实际上不如说他看起来非常高兴能独自出席这个婚礼派对。我注意到他一直在和 _其他_ 落单的人聊天。”

Jim突然夺得了他们俩舞步的主导权，带着Leonard离开了能看到吧台的那块区域。“Bones……”Jim的神情和语气都像是被吓了一跳，“你觉得Spock是在——是在调情吗？”

“天呐是的！你读不懂肢体语言吗？”

“他是一个非常自控的人，”Kirk低声说着，但是眼睛眯了起来，“也就是说，他是 _有意识地_ 坐得离那个女人很近的。”

 _叮——叮——叮——游戏获胜！_ Leonard在心里默默表扬他。只差最后一点点助力就能走上正轨……“所以去帮帮他。”

Kirk和McCoy的舞步彻底停了下来。

Jim的嘴唇抿成一条细线，一副生气的样子。“别开玩笑了。”

“Spock是你的朋友吗？”

“当然！”

“ _那就去帮他。_ ”McCoy迎上朋友的目光，直直地看着他。“除非你有什么别的理由不这么做。”

Jim放开了他，神情严肃地后退了一步。噢，他是不会承认Leonard说中了的。更重要的是，他绝对不会在挑战面前退缩。

“我会去的，”Jim最后低吼着转过身去。

一边在内心欢呼雀跃，Leonard一边把手插进了裤袋里，冲着Kirk的背影喊道：“祝你好运！”

一切都易如反掌。McCoy现在感到洋洋得意，轻快地吹了一声口哨。

身后有人碰碰他的肩膀，是一位含着害羞微笑的可爱女士。“可以和你跳一支舞吗？”她问道。她的目光也瞥向了Jim，后者正目的明确地向舞池外走去。

“亲爱的，”Leonard柔声说着，牵起她的手，“这支舞和下一支都是你的。”

这肯定能给Spock足够的时间把Jim引出舞厅。然后Leonard会“偶然地”碰到他们，接着再让他们的茫然无知为己所用。

真的，他以前从来没有觉得自己这么狡猾过——也从来没有为此感到这么愉快过！

他带着他的新舞伴来到了舞池中央。

~~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：此处市民会馆的原文为town hall，通常被译为市政厅。从行文来看，这是一个有条件承办婚礼的地方，具有舞厅、温室花园等设施，且后文中作者经常使用酒店（hotel）一词来代指这一建筑。换言之，它更像是一个市民聚会场所而非政府职能部门的办公场所。例如，日本西东京市就有建有所谓的公民交流设施，内设大厅、舞台、会议室、体育室、日式和西式客房等。考虑到市政厅一词在中文语境下含义较为单一，这里采取了市民会馆这一带有日式风格的名称。

[2]译注：此处附上朗费罗的诗歌原文。这两句诗出自他的十四行诗《悼济慈（Keats）》：To the red rising moon, and loud and deep / The nightingale is singing from the steep.

[3]译注：此处Spock编造的元素名称为Beautium，即美丽一词的变体。

[4]译注：原文中此处的提到的化学元素为钫，但是严格说来，钫是第一主族中原子序数最大的元素，因此通常被认为是电负性最弱的元素（之一），非常易失电子。而与钫在元素周期表中处于对角线位置上的氟则是电负性最强、也即对电子吸引力最强的元素。即使从引力定律的角度来看（质量越大的物体造成的引力越强），在钫之后也还有镭元素、锕系元素等相对原子质量更大的元素。在互联网上搜索，除了这句搭讪语以外，也没有关于钫元素是吸引力最强的元素的相关信息。因此译者大胆将此处的钫改为了氟。附上原文：If you were an element you’d be francium because you’re the most attractive.

[5]译注：热力学第二定律具有多种等效表述。其内涵简单来说就是在自然状态下，热只能由温度高处转移至温度低处。此处作为一种调情的说法，意指对方过于“热辣”。

~~~~~~~~~~

**Part 2.**

直到Leonard和他的舞伴在舞池里转来转去跳完了三支舞，他才意识到他已经错过了离开的时机。Kirk和Spock现在已经不知道到哪里去了。

他向臂弯里脸色绯红的舞伴道过谢，她很快就主动提出以后可以再做他的女伴。Leonard不会不知道这个提议里的微妙内涵；他有些羞怯地拒绝了，解释说她是一位可爱的女士，但他未来很难有什么空闲时间。

“噢，”她显然很失望，但接着又问，“Kirk舰长也是吗？”

Leonard感觉像是被噎住了，但他还是点了点头。

她轻声叹了口气，向他道谢后就放走了他。当他穿过舞厅来到休息区时，他忽然意识到他的舞伴已经没有那么失望了，因为她猜到了他真正的兴趣所在。

Ann正在一张圆形矮桌旁，端着一杯香槟等着他。还有一杯香槟是为他准备的。他重重地坐在她对面的那把椅子上，抄起杯子，灌下一大口香槟。

“怎么样？”他示意一个侍应生再为他斟满，开口问道。

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”Leonard可不想要这种不确定性。“但是他们一起离开了，对吧？”

“很奇怪，”这位人类学家继续说道，轻轻摇晃着手中的酒杯。“当Kirk像你说的那样走过来的时候，我以为我只需要继续表现出我对Spock先生的兴趣。但是，Leonard……”

她眉头紧皱，Leonard从她的声音里听出了一丝困惑。

“Kirk开始和 _我_ 调情。”

Leonard从座位上弹了起来。“什么？”

Ann盯着自己的左手。“他吻了我的手背，问了我的名字，我们交谈得很愉快。”她指责道，“你没告诉我他是个 _那么_ 有魅力的人。我没准备好！”

“Spock做了什么？”

“你的瓦肯朋友看起来一点也没有因为Kirk的行为感到困扰。”

Leonard思考了一会，重新坐了下来。“你知道吗，我不应该这么惊讶的。Jim当然会这么做。他当然会！他把你的注意力从Spock身上转移走了，”他放松了一些，“然后他带走了Spock。”

“是的，他确实是和Spock先生一起离开的。”

Leonard拍拍手，对自己识破了Jim的计谋感到非常满意。“那就是说一切顺利。接下来就交给我了。”

侍应生带来了一杯香槟，Leonard一边站起身，急切地想开始寻找Kirk和Spock，一边把它拿了起来。他在朋友的注视下举起酒杯，耐心地等待着她也举起她的那杯香槟。

“敬大功告成！”他高声说道，然后两人碰杯庆祝。“谢谢你今晚的帮助，Ann。”

“不客气。”

他放下空杯时她又说道，“Leonard。”

他停顿了一下，整理好他的领结。

“你确定没问题吗？”

Leonard笑了。“噢当然。这就像是进行一项实验。我已经认真考虑很久了。”

她指出道，“那你应该清楚，如果支撑实验假想的条件并不准确，那么这个过程很可能无法得出有效的结果。”

“Ann，相信我。我知道我在干什么！” _以及我想要什么_ ，他心想。

但是她的脸还是微微地皱着。“如果我有更多的时间进行观察和分析的话……似乎舰长当时在为某事沉默地表达对我的谢意，之后当他的注意力转移到Spock先生身上时，他也只是把他的手放到了Spock先生的下背部，然后他们就一起离开了。”

McCoy窃笑。“他是在对Spock宣示主权。”

“但是他们都没和对方说过话。”

Leonard向她凑过去，俯身在她的额头上落下一个友谊之吻。“不要多想，亲爱的。他们俩总是不谋而合。总之还是要谢谢你。”他冲她眨眨眼。“如果我之后没有联系你，那就把没有消息当成好消息吧。”

“祝你好运，”她微笑着说道，像是被逗乐了，但接着又微微叹息了一声。“记得带上你的机智。我觉得你会需要的。”

McCoy大笑着走开了，心里想着，他可不是今晚要小心的那个人。

现在，他的舰长和他的瓦肯人到哪里去了？

~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard早就知道Jim对Spock的心思了。

起初他觉得很挫败，因为明明他就在他最好的朋友的身边，但他的朋友却爱上了另一个人——尽管他才是那个没有足够的自信向Jim坦白自己的超友情的人。接着Jim决定做一个高贵的傻瓜，因为一堆 _原因_ （在Leonard看来都蠢爆了）而不去追求Spock。这让Leonard越发感到挫败，因为一段时间之后，他也开始用同样的眼光看Spock了。这或许是因为他们特有的那种吵架-和好的相处模式吧。通常他们俩中的一个人（有时两个人一起）会迂回地承认自己的犯蠢和顽固，然后展开一段难得的、敞开心扉的交流。最终，Leonard理解了Spock表达他感性一面的细微方式；而他自己也向Spock证明了，他情感丰富的表达方式并不能否定他为人井井有条且往往态度客观的本质。基本事实就是，他们在很多方面都是相似的，而在那些不同的方面，他们又是互补的。

自从意识到这点以后，Leonard一直尝试着把他对Spock的情感当成是自己对Jim的喜爱之情的延伸，好让整件事显得合理起来。而之后，当他已经不能再刻意忽视自己对Spock日益浓厚的感情的时候，他又把这当成是爱慕对象的变化：从Jim到Spock的情感转移。但 _那_ 显然是个很蠢的想法。只要Jim用他那种惹人喜爱的、柔软的方式说一句“Bones”，Leonard的心就要跳出胸膛了——直到今天也是如此。他爱那个傻子。

所以，这就是困扰了Leonard几个星期的症结所在。直到终于有一天早上他醒来后想到， _同时想要他们俩有什么不对的_ ？

没人说他必须选一个，那他为什么要勉强自己呢？他知道Jim想要Spock，如果Spock也想要Jim，那在他们俩成为一对的同时，Leonard再对他们俩采取行动不是更好吗？

整个计划的诞生就是基于这个想法，再加上一颗渴求希望的心和一些老派的McCoy式破釜沉舟。谢天谢地，Leonard很快就发现Spock实际上对追求Kirk一事持开放态度——Leonard一直自认为这是一次联合追求，而不是来自某个声称自己非常了解Kirk个人而非他舰长外在的家伙的“友好帮助”。

Spock也不知道McCoy狡猾的计划中关于跟踪的那部分——一旦Spock遵循指令把Jim带离了派对现场，Leonard就会跟上他们。

“Scotty，”他从燕尾服内袋中掏出一个迷你PADD开始呼叫，“Scotty，是我McCoy！你在吗？”

片刻静默过后，熟悉的苏格兰腔调响起：“你试过这些烤串了吗？特别好吃！你觉得这是什么肉？”

Leonard站在他之前给Spock作战前讲话的壁龛角落里，倚靠在墙上，既感到好笑又有些发慌。“我忙得没时间吃自助。话说回来，我们不是说好了你不用伪装混进来。”

“不用担心，医生。我没伪装。”

McCoy的血压飙升。“我的天，老哥！你疯了吗？要是Jim或者Spock看到你了怎么办？”

Scott的语气里流露出一点责备来，“切，告诉你，我可是当选了我那届毕业生里最容易被忽视的人的。”

Leonard咬住自己的舌头。

Scott接着说道，“我知道摄像头都在哪，一直躲着走来着。”他停顿了一下，“我还干扰了路由器的信号以防万一。”

“但是——”

“舰长和Spock先生在我来之前就离开了，放心！我确认过了。”

“好吧，那没事了，”Leonard退步了，“你能找到他们吗？”

“嗯……有一个小小的问题。”

“不，”Leonard呻吟，“我需要 _好_ 消息。我的命运掌握在你手里呢。”

“我根据Spock先生的生物信息制作的那个调整版跟踪程序出了个故障，所以我叫了个朋友来——”

“嗨，医生！”

Leonard猛地伸直胳膊，把手持设备拿到一臂远的地方，惊慌地看着它。

“他在吗，Scott先生？”兴奋的声音又响了起来。“喂？”

“Chekov？”

“对哒，是我。我修好了Scott先生程序里的那个故障！”

啊哦，Leonard心想。人人都知道Pavel Chekov是个天才少年且能为你做到几乎任何事——只要你告诉他找他帮忙的原因。Scotty肯定已经向Chekov _解释_ 过了现在的情况。

医生的鬓角冒出了一滴汗。他清清嗓子。“我们能确定坐标吗？”

“舰长和Spock先生在酒店的西翼，McCoy医生。”

“那边有什么？”Scotty抢在Leonard前提问。

“温室花园。”

“Sulu？”Leonard倒吸了一口气。

“嘿，”Sulu一如既往地平静。“只是以防万一，你有带医疗包来吗？我觉得这些烤串不是肉做的。”

Leonard不想知道Sulu为什么在这，他也绝对不会问。他放弃了挣扎，低声问道，“Nyota在哪呢？”

“跳舞去了，”Scotty回答，流露出一丝渴望。

全员到场。Uhura对于奇遇和冒险的感知有时候比Jim还敏锐，并且总能为自己搞到入场券。要不是他知道Uhura只是来看戏找乐子的，那Leonard肯定会紧张到吐的——毕竟他要在她的眼皮底下勾引她的前男友。

而且今晚的一切都越来越像是一场大戏了。

“把他们俩的坐标发给我就行了，拜托？”McCoy半是恳求。

“不然我们就是名不副实的婚礼破坏者了，”Scotty故意这么说。

“我们 _正是_ 婚礼破坏者，”Sulu确信道。

紧接着是Chekov雀跃的声音：“医生，我没有准确的坐标，但是我能提供方向！“

只有方向的话……Leonard觉得……也可以接受吧。但是，见鬼的，事情不能再脱轨了。“发过来。”

“收到，”Sulu应答，然后对着不知是Scott还是Chekov说，“你觉得那个绿色的果冻是什么成分的？”

“你要是想试试就带我一个，”Scott先生回答。

值得庆幸的是，一秒钟后迷你PADD上就弹出了位置信息，这给了Leonard充分的切断通讯的理由。

他花了点时间来思考，对比了一下舞厅里等着他的（也就是不请自来的舰桥团伙）和温室里等着他的。McCoy突然感觉两个选项都有点令人怯步。

他一边努力重新振作起来，一边自言自语道，“让我们得偿所愿吧，McCoy，”接着展开了酒店的导览图。

~~~~~~~~~~

“走过两个大厅之后左转再左转，然后一个急转弯朝右，再——”

“哦不，天哪，你在酒店的另一边！”

“你已经路过了。”

“ _该死的！_ ”McCoy终于找到了正确的门口，咒骂了一句。他一拳锤在门边的按钮上，喘着粗气咆哮道，“既然这鬼地方是你们酒店的亮点设计，那到底他妈的为什么要把它放在这么难找的地方？我看设计师是疯了。”

他现在一团糟。突如其来的神经发作让他看起来不再那么光鲜、自信了：他在因为一张貌似并不符合酒店实际布局的导览图发火（他并没有像那个侍应生暗示的那样上下颠倒过来看！），还把脾气发到了自己的衣服上。他的领结松松垮垮地挂着，西装外套皱巴巴的，头发因为他的拉扯都竖了起来。

门滑开了，他徒劳地试着把头发抚平。

刚一走进温室，闷热感就扑面而来。Leonard低头看着自己的外套，决定把它脱下来。他扭身脱下外套挂在自己的手臂上，沿着主干路向里走去。

很快他就因为炎热开始拉扯自己的衬衫衣领。

好吧，这是很奇怪。为什么Spock会把Jim带到 _这里_ 来？瓦肯人可能会喜欢高温，但是他们就像猫一样，对潮湿的环境接受不来。Jim大概对两者都没兴趣。

“我也一样，”Leonard给自己的想法做了补充。当他窥见高大的树丛的另一侧有什么动静时，他停下了脚步。这有条小径，正通往一个小巧宛如爱巢的、光线柔和的洞穴，正适合——

“抱歉！”Leonard嗫嚅着移开了视线，然后匆匆忙忙地原路返回。

——作为一对爱侣幽会的场所。

不幸的是，这对爱侣并 _不是_ Jim和Spock。

Leonard红着脸，胡乱地走过一条随便什么小路，然后又一条。最好找到他们，他反复地想着。最好只找到他们而没有别人！

他猛转过一个拐角，接着撞到了一副熟悉的背上——他找到了他的猎物。这一撞差点让Spock跌进了他面前的花丛里，而与此同时，Leonard也伸手抓住了瓦肯人的衬衫以防止自己弹开然后摔在地上。他们俩摇摇晃晃了一会才找回平衡。

“嗨，”Leonard虚弱地说道。Spock转过了身来盯着他。

Leonard放开了他，又向后退了一步。他避开Spock的视线，从地上捡起了他的外套，抖干净上面的灰尘和碎屑。

“Spock！”Jim的声音从Leonard身后传来，“我觉得我找到完美的——Bones？”

McCoy转身看Jim，后者正把一只手藏到了身后，冲着他微笑，一副若无其事的样子。

Leonard感觉像被噎住了一样，一时间说不出话来。就像他预想中的那样，高温影响了Jim。他的白色礼服衬衫大敞着，一直露到肚脐。又一次地，Leonard避开了Jim的视线。

也许他确实弄错了。Leonard在Jim把手藏起来之前就看到了他手中的花。他们俩来到温室是想避开别人浪漫地温存一会，而McCoy的在场正碍了他们的事。

不对，他下一秒又很快反驳自己。他想要的正是插入他们的关系之中！

只不过他们并不需要尴尬地站在这里。

“我在找你们两个，”他开腔道。

“显而易见，”Spock慢条斯理地说。他已经又恢复了McCoy撞到他之前的那种放松的、双手背后的姿态。

Kirk瞥了Spock一眼，然后走上前来。“我们能为你做什么吗，Bones？”

想让你说 _爱我_ 会不会有点过火了？但他没有直接说他想要什么，而是注意到了一把石质长椅，然后沿着小路走了过去。他知道Jim和Spock会跟过来的。

他们也确实跟过来了。

Leonard把外套扔在长椅上然后坐在上面，无意识地揉乱自己的头发。

Jim困惑地看了一眼那件皱皱巴巴的外套，然后在他身边坐了下来。“看起来你费了很大力气才找到我们，”他对McCoy说。

“你再说一遍。”

Jim露出了一个狡黠的微笑。“看起来你——”

Leonard瞪了他一眼。

Kirk大笑出声。

McCoy摇摇头，坐直了身子。他还没做好勾引的准备（他现在的样子和笨手笨脚的登场就是证据），但是他知道他必须试一试。

他看向Spock，后者刚赫然出现在他面前。“要是我打扰到你们了，我可以现在就走。”

“否定的，”Spock回答。

Jim伸出手臂环住Leonard的肩膀。“Bones，你在主动离开之前不应该问问你打扰到了什么吗？”

Leonard深呼吸一口气，接着承认道，“我其实哪也不准备去。”

Jim又扫了Spock一眼。“或许你应该解释一下这句话。”

Leonard提醒自己要沉着稳重。他靠向Jim，浅浅一笑，“或许你应该解释一下你为什么为了Spock把我扔下了。”

Kirk支支吾吾地想了一下，“你让我这么干的。”

让他们俩中的至少一个人对自己承认喜欢对方，然后就水到渠成了。至少Leonard是这么希望的。

“那是个合理的建议吗？”

“你的建议总是合理的，Bones，”Jim笑着说，“哪怕我不喜欢也是。”

要是在什么别的场合，他大概会因为这句话弹一下Kirk的脑门。但是现在，他的目光顺着Kirk几近赤裸的胸膛一路滑向他还藏在背后的手。“你手里拿的是什么，Kid？”

Jim盯着Leonard的眼睛看了一会，目光里蕴着温暖的笑意。他把手伸了出来，手里握着一枝花。

“很漂亮，”McCoy点评道。随后Jim伸手把花向他递过来，他又轻声地说，“但我觉得它不是给我的。”

“可它就是，”Jim反驳。

什么？Leonard困惑地把视线从花移到了Jim脸上。他没有接过那枝花，于是Jim把花拿得离他更近了一点，然后越来越近直到Leonard深深地嗅到了一股馥郁的芬芳。

他打了个喷嚏。

Kirk把花收了回去。Leonard又打了个喷嚏，用手捂住口鼻。Spock从Kirk的手中抽出那枝花，毫无波澜地说道，“不是这个，”然后独自沿着小路缓步离开。

Jim拍拍自己的口袋，显然是在找手帕。Leonard指指自己外套的内袋——就在他俩都能看到的地方。Kirk侧身去掏口袋，摸出了那台迷你PADD和一块棉手帕。他把手帕递给McCoy，然后看着那块还亮着屏的个人设备，眨眨眼小心地把它放到一边。

“对不起，”他等到Leonard擦好手鼻后开口说道。

“你忘拿洗手液了，”医生低声说。

Kirk又伸手在口袋里摸索了一下，然后一边把洗手液递过去一边说，“你外套里还藏着什么，Bones？”

Leonard一边擦手一边翻了个白眼。接着他环顾四周，感到迷茫，“Spock去哪了？”

“显然是去做一些我做不到的事情了，”Jim干涩地回答。他的身体向前倾去，手肘撑在自己的膝盖上，双手合拢。“你知道的，今晚的发展和我想象中的可不太一样。”

“也不像我的，”Leonard叹气，“看起来我高估了自己的能力。”

Jim看了他一眼，“你是说你的计划。”

Leonard向后仰去，感到一阵恐慌窜过他的背脊。“计划？什么计划，Jim？”

Jim的嘴角扬起一个小小的弧度，“就是那个让Spock来诱惑我，然后你来勾引我们俩的计划。”

Leonard垂眸看着Kirk金色的发顶，不敢说话，也几乎不敢呼吸。

“本来是个很好的计划的，”Jim解释道，“但是Spock提前提醒了我。”

“S——Spock干了什么？”Leonard吸了口气，无端想到他现在可算知道了被人摧毁希望的 _同时_ 又惹发火是什么感觉了。“我简直不敢相信，那个 _绿血杂_ ——”

“我相信你是在赞美他从母亲那里获得的美好品质[1]？”Jim打断道。他挺直身子，双手抱在胸前，转过头神情严肃地看着McCoy。

看到Jim为Spock（和Spock的母亲）辩护让Leonard感到更加糟糕。他的愤怒突然消退了。

Kirk的表情柔和下来，“Bones，别这样。”

“哪样？”Leonard面无表情地说，“像傻子一样吗？我现在觉得我确实像个傻子。”他准备站起身来，“我不应该在这的。”

Jim跳起来扑向他，抓他的肩膀把他按在了长椅上。“你就应该 _在这里_ 。别动，”他用一种命令的口气说道。接着他的视线越过了McCoy，“Spock！”

Leonard被他的激烈反应吓了一跳，几乎不敢回头去看那个瓦肯人。不过他也用不着回头，因为很快Spock就走进了他的视线范围。片刻之后，Spock递给了他一枝纤小精致的白色花朵。这枝花的香气寡淡到几近没有。接着他又递给了Jim一枝同样的。

Jim放开了McCoy，伸手接过花，轻轻在指间转动着花茎。“很完美，Spock。”

“谢谢你，Jim。”Spock的视线在Jim和Leonard之间来回游移，“你和Leonard解释过了吗？”

Leonard盯着他的礼物，还有些呆滞。

Jim双腿交叠，“我告诉他我们准备勾引他。”

Leonard气愤地抽了口气，猛地抬起头来，“你可没这么说！”

Jim无辜地看着他，“我说了。”

McCoy冲着Kirk摇摇手中的花，“你不是 _那么_ 说的。你的说法就像——就像你想要我引诱你一样！”

Kirk扬起头，“我确实是这么想的，你也应该这么干。”

Leonard盯着他看了一会，然后转头迎上Spock好奇的目光。“他是认真的吗？”

“这难道不是你的计划的真实目的吗？”瓦肯人问道，“如果是的话，那么此目的已经被接受了。”

Leonard的大脑开始转了起来，但是并没有什么用，只是让他更难以思考了而已。他……胜利了？他获准勾引他们了？但是事情本不应该这么发展的！

“好吧，”他最终说道，“我好像疏忽了什么。”

Jim凑过来，“比如？”

“一些重要的事情，”Leonard坚持道。 _噢见鬼。_ _Ann_ _是对的，实验条件错了。_

Leonard一边看着Jim和Spock，一边从新角度回忆了他和Ann的交谈，然后得出了一个新的结论——他对此感觉不妙。

“你们在一起了，”他推测道。然后他意识到了自己刚刚说了什么，跳了起来喊道，“你们在一起！”

“肯定的，”Spock同意地说，饶有兴趣地看着McCoy疯狂挥舞的手臂。

Leonard把那枝花怼到了Spock的脸边，“你说你想要Jim！”

“我确实想要。”

“你说你需要帮助来博得他的关注！”

“Bones，”Jim试着插话。

“我说的是‘关于他的情感帮助’，”瓦肯人更正道，“你可能误解了我的意思，医生。”

Leonard出离愤怒了，“你——你——！”

Jim抓住McCoy空着的那只手，轻轻地拍了拍。“Bones，Spock，够了。我们因为各自的原因都表现得很迟钝。”

Leonard低头看着他的傻瓜朋友。

“事出有因，”Jim坚持说道，“我在乎你，Bones。我也在乎Spock。”他又拉起了McCoy的手。“过来。如果你不相信我可以证明给你看。”

“我可不想看你得意洋洋像只蠢猫[2]的样。”这么说着，Leonard还是任由他把自己按到了长椅上。“所以，总的来说，你们两个故意让我设计你们。”他狠狠地瞪着Jim，“Kid，你知道我费了多大的力气才布置好了今晚的所有安排吗？别的不说，教Spock调情就像是教猫唱歌——我更宁愿选择听猫嚎！”

Jim呛了一下，“为什么我们都是猫？”

“我会调情，”Spock插了进来。Leonard一脸怀疑，于是他又一本正经地说道，“你一定是我的冠状动脉，因为你紧紧地缠住了我的心。”

Jim猛地用手捂住了嘴，但是这根本挡不住他的笑声。就连Leonard都好不容易才压下了笑意。他朝Jim使了个颜色，“懂我意思了吗？”

“他不是这么对我的，”Jim捂着嘴喃喃地说。

Leonard忍不住感到好奇，“他干了什么？”

“他给了我一张利弊表，”Jim放下手，咧嘴一笑，“我把所有的弊端都划掉了。”

Leonard好不容易压制住的笑意更加蠢蠢欲动了。“你一点都没保留？”

“没有，”他的多年老友确认道，接着握住了他的手，“我现在也毫无保留。你怎么想呢，Bones？”

“那是我的台词。”

“那就问我。”

Leonard吞咽了一下，心跳开始加速。他转向Spock，“Spock，你怎么想呢？我们应该试试看这样可不可行吗？”

Jim把Leonard的一只手递给了Spock，Spock轻柔地接了过来。

“我相信我们在一起这件事已经被证明是可行的了。“

Jim捏了捏Leonard的手，“附议。”

“很好，”Leonard回答道，这次没有心口不一，“非常好。”

Jim在McCoy的手背上落下一个吻，然后说道，“我只有一个问题。”

Spock和Leonard看着他。

“Bones，那张导览图哪来的？”

Leonard咒骂了起来，“该死的。Jim，Scotty！”

Kirk眨眨眼，“Scotty做的？他也来了？”

“不，是Chekov。”

“ _什么？_ ”

Leonard又骂骂咧咧起来，“他们知道我们在哪。”

Spock僵住了。还有Kirk。

McCoy想到了一个更可怕的念头，“而且他们已经黑进了安保系统。”

“摄像头，”Kirk低声说道，抬起头看向拱形玻璃天花板。

Spock低头看着还握在自己手里的McCoy的手。Leonard惊恐地看着他。

Spock用陈述的口吻说道，“我没有事先做出应对这一情况的应急计划。”

“听着。我们需要一个策略，”Kirk宣布，声音低近耳语。他把Leonard拉到自己的肩膀上，又示意Spock走近些，好聚成一个紧凑的三角形。“你们都知道如果证据落到错误的人手里会怎么样。”

“Uhura也来了，”McCoy低声说道，想象着要是她掌握了证据后可能会产生的各种情况，“我们要怎么办，Jim？”

Kirk的眼中闪动着兴奋、快乐和顽劣的光。“我有个想法，但是首先我们需要一个吻来确定一段美好的关系。”他凑过去，吻在了McCoy闭着的唇上，同时伸出手指去轻抚Spock的。

Leonard觉得Jim这个颇具创造性但是又有些危险的主意可以稍等一会。“我们先找一个更隐蔽的地方。这边应该散落着一些洞穴。“

“同意，”Spock附和道，“Leonard，我要感谢你关于人类求爱方式的指点。我希望通过分享瓦肯方式来回报你的帮助。”

“我觉得不错，”Kirk插了一嘴，“领路吧，先生们。”

他们把McCoy的PADD留在附近的灌木丛里，然后愉快地沿着一条小径离开了。等到他们转过了拐角，彻底离开了之后，那片灌木丛沙沙作响起来。

一个年轻人钻了出来，顶着一头的细枝落叶。他把PADD 递给了他更镇静的同伴，然后从他的侍应生制服里翻出了一个通讯元件。“Chekov和Sulu报告，”他对着元件呼叫，“Scott先生，事情成了！我们确认过了！”

“好消息，小伙子们！”

Uhura用轻盈柔美的声音祝贺道，“大家都做的很好。十分钟后到大厅集合。”

“有点心吃吗？”Chekov问道。

“噢，当然有。还有咖啡，”Uhura向他保证。

Sulu发出了满足的声音。

“一会见，”她犀利地说道，“为第二阶段做好准备。”通讯频道随之关闭了。

这两个人从灌木丛里跳了出来，匆匆忙忙地往和Kirk他们相反的方向走去，在身后留下了一串落叶的痕迹——这让他们收获了不少路人的瞩目。

可以说，今晚启动的每个计划都取得了圆满成功。

**The End**

~~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：原文中此处Bones所说的是“son of”，即“（狗娘）养的”；而Jim接的是“an amazing person”，即“一个了不起的人（养的）”。因此后文中Bones才会觉得Jim是在为Spock和他的母亲辩护。考虑到中文的语序问题，未严格遵从原文。

[2]译注：原文中此处Bones所说的是“the cat who swallowed the canary”，即“吞了金丝雀的猫”，用来形容Jim洋洋得意、非常自得的样子。后文中Bones又说到教Spock调情像是教猫唱歌一样困难，所以Jim才会问“为什么我们都是猫”。


End file.
